<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves of Ink by badwolfbadwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249932">Waves of Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf'>badwolfbadwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Meet-Cute, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is a tattoo artist.  Quynh is her hot client getting a gorgeous hip tattoo and Andy is <em>compromised</em> when Quynh gets all nekkid for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves of Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/gifts">static_abyss</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy gift exchange to static_abyss!  Hope you enjoy!!! &lt;333</p><p>Many thanks to Avanie for the help with tattoo information!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy knew who her two o'clock appointment was without even looking at the schedule.  She tried not to look at the clock too many times in anticipation, but when the door chime rang and it swung inward, she had to duck her head to hide her smile.  Booker was giving her a look and she flipped him off, tossing her hair out of her eyes and then turning to greet the petite woman who was struggling to shut her umbrella.</p><p>“Hey Quynh,” Andy said, aiming for nonchalant.</p><p>"Hi Andy," Quynh replied, flashing her a big smile as she finally wrestled the umbrella closed and kicked it to the corner, smoothing her hair back into her ponytail.  It was a little curled at the edges, though most of it had been weighed down by the light rain.  She looked unfairly attractive in just a white crop top and some stretchy, flowing pants, and Andy suspected she would look good even in a potato sack.</p><p>“You ready?” Andy said, raising an eyebrow, and Quynh nodded, smiling again and following Andy back through the shop and into the back room.  There were plenty of other chairs in the tattoo parlor, but for Quynh’s piece she needed to get pretty naked, so they did the work back there.</p><p>“How’s the tattoo?  Has it been okay?” Andy said, turning her back as Quynh stepped out of her pants and underwear and hopped up on the table.  She took her time completing her sanitizing and pulling out her needles, re-organizing the colors and cataloguing each one to be sure she was prepared.  When she turned around Quynh was on her side with her hip exposed and her front covered by a towel, but her entire backside was naked, up to her cropped shirt.  Andy, being professional as ever, only let her eyes sweep over the work that she’d done already, avoiding looking at that perfect ass.  The blues and blacks of the finished part of the sea were vivid, and the outline of the mermaid the only part of that portion done; that was the part she needed to begin coloring in today.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been good,” Quynh said.  “Not too painful, just a little sore.  Besides, I can handle that part.”  She looked up at Andy from beneath her eyelashes, grinning a bit, and this much closer Andy could see her one slightly crooked tooth, which was beyond endearing.</p><p>“Yeah, it looks good and like it’s healed well,” Andy agreed, turning to pull on her gloves and then pick up the tattoo gun. </p><p>“Definitely,” Quynh said.  “I like how the mermaid’s tail came out.  The little flip upward at the end is cute.”</p><p>They shifted, Andy wheeling her chair closer, letting a small smile play at her lips.</p><p>“Yes, it’s cute.  Ready?” Andy said, her hand poised to do the mermaid's scales, and Quynh nodded her head, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she braced herself for the first bite of the needle, a little thrill of excitement on her face.</p><p>Andy had to block any thoughts of latent arousal out of her brain so she didn’t fuck this up, and for a long time there was just the buzz of the needle between them and every once in a while a little grunt from Quynh that meant Andy needed to take a break so she could have a breather.  She paused to add more color to the needle and then went back to it, humming under her breath a teeny bit as she worked, while Quynh talked at her a bit about her other tattoos, the bar she’d been to last weekend that had killer mojitos, and what her plans were for the rest of the day until at least an hour or so had passed.</p><p>When Andy was finished with the mermaid’s face she leaned back, brushing her hand over the skin with a blue cloth to wipe away the excess ink and taking stock of her work.  They paused while Andy switched out for the dark blue, her eyes trailing up to where Quynh was watching her.</p><p>“How many more sessions do you think this one will be?” Quynh asked, taking the brief break to shift on the table.  She moved the towel so it was covering her a bit more, and Andy looked back to her gun, checking the pressure before looking back to see Quynh’s eyes on hers.</p><p>“I think just one more after this.”</p><p>“And then do I need to get another tattoo to see you again?”</p><p>Andy laughed outright, scooching closer in her wheeled chair as excitement buzzed through her at the words.  “Is that why you have so many?”</p><p>Quynh laughed a bit but tried to catch herself so she could be still beneath the needle.  “You’ve only done two of these.”  She had at least a dozen, including one arching along her shoulder that Andy had only glimpsed, and she wouldn’t mind searching out her body for the rest of them.</p><p>“You know,’ Andy said, aiming for casual as the gun buzzed to life.  She shaded in some more of the scales as she parsed her words.  “You could see me outside of here.”  She bit her lip, looking up to meet Quynh’s eyes and half-smile.  “If you wanted.”</p><p>“I’d like that,” she said, and Andy grinned madly, ducking down to hide beneath her dark hair.  She worked for a while as they were quiet, just the buzzing and their breathing and Quynh’s occasional little noises that Andy tried to soothe away as much as she could.</p><p>“Alright,” Andy said after she finished up the blue shading on the crash of waves over Quynh’s hipbone.  She knew that part was particularly painful but Quynh had only bit her lip and had been stoically silent.  “Wanna see?”</p><p>Quynh nodded and accepted Andy’s hand to help her up, gingerly getting off the table and then walking over to the floor-length mirror on the other side of the room, still holding the towel to her front.  Andy bent to tidy up her space, detaching the needle and putting it in the tray with the rest of the used ones to dispose of so she could let Quynh have some privacy.  She could see her half-naked form from the corner of her eye, looking exceedingly attractive with the shiny, fresh ink, her bare ass, and the white crop top that showed off her trim stomach and the little tattoo at the small of her back.  </p><p><em>Fuck,</em> Andy thought internally, gathering the gauze and some tape as Quynh turned around and walked towards her.  </p><p>“You like it?” Andy asked as she carefully applied the gauze, taping it around the edges over the freshly inked part.  A good portion of the already finished tattoo spilled down onto Quynh’s thigh beneath the bandage and Andy looked up, a mistake because Quynh was so close above her with a little smile on her lips.</p><p>“I love it,” she said, then she stepped back and reached for her pants which were on a side table.  “I guess I didn’t think this through today,” she said with a little laugh.  She winced as she pulled the pants on, hitching them high so they weren’t resting on the newly inked part.  “Next time maybe a dress.”</p><p>“Right, you’ll need to try and keep it as free as possible,” Andy said as she got her equipment ready.  “So it won’t rub and get infected.  Until it’s healed at least.”</p><p>Quynh laughed, a light sound.  “I’ve had tattoos before.”</p><p>Andy smiled, looking over Quynh’s hip and along the curling ocean waves there, thinking to herself that it looked pretty good, and especially good because it was on Quynh.  “I know.  I still need to remind you though, or I wouldn’t be good at my job.”</p><p>“You are <em>very</em> good,” Quynh said with a smirk, and Andy laughed a bit.  Quynh was a flirt, but she wasn’t sure how serious she ever was, or if she was just like this with everyone.</p><p>“Do you like coffee?” Quynh said, grabbing her phone from her purse.  She held it out to Andy for her to put her number in, and Andy laughed out loud when she saw that her last name was already inputted as ‘McSexy’.</p><p>“I do,” Andy said easily.  “And mojitos.”  She handed it back and Quynh typed a little, sending her a winky face that made Andy smile when it popped up on her screen.  She wasn’t entirely sure how to spell Quynh so she just saved it as ‘Q’.</p><p>“Okay, great,” Quynh said.  When Andy stood she realized she was actually much taller than Quynh, the thought much more attractive than the last time she’d had that thought.</p><p>“Two weeks?” she said, meaning her next appointment.  Quynh nodded as they walked out to the main room, Quynh obviously favoring her uninked side but acting like it was no bother.  She looked around for her umbrella and Andy reached down to get it so she wouldn’t have to bend.</p><p>“Or maybe… Friday?” Quynh asked, looking hopeful as Andy handed over the umbrella.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good,” Andy said, letting their fingers brush.  Quynh smiled fully for a brief moment and then turned, her long hair flipping over her shoulder as she exited the shop, the door's bell tinkling again.</p><p>Andy could feel Booker’s eyes on her as she went back to the computer to confirm Quynh’s next appointment in two weeks and bring up the rest of the day’s schedule.</p><p>“Shut up,” she said good-naturedly when she could tell Booker was about to open his mouth.</p><p>“You got it, boss,” he said, and she laughed, turning to hit him on the shoulder and then looking up what she had going on Friday.  Whatever it was, it was about to get cancelled because she had a <em>date</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on tumblr as <a href="http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com">badwolfbadwolf</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>